


Duty

by pakunoduh



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, i love these doggos so much, pure fluff for my soul okay, yes i am tagging the dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoduh/pseuds/pakunoduh
Summary: Having two puppies around can really take the piss and vinegar out of you





	Duty

Lounging is one of the many things Lucio has become known for among his council, one of the things his rule has been noted for. The Count was no stranger to missing a meeting because he was too busy not being busy, clothes from the night before still laying on the floor when someone came to collect him, their words not always falling on one set of ears. **  
**

So when the Consul comes to collect him for a meeting he is now a half hour late for, Lucio is sure he can persuade him that he’s late for a good cause, that his lounging is not for his benefit. If it were up to him, he would definitely be at their stupid meeting about something to do with the city that he didn’t care about. Probably about if 10 or 11 pieces of gold was enough for a agriculture tax. Definitely something he needed to be a part of.

He’s sure that his reasoning for not being there will hold up in the eyes of the diplomat, he thinks at the sound of approaching footsteps.  _It’s got to._

His door is thrown open and the sovereign winces at the sound, a flutter of robes announcing his visitor. Right before the irritated face of Consul Valerius started yelling at him,  Lucio frantically waved his metallic hand at the man, his fingers flicking out and down in an attempt to keep the man silence.

“They’re sleeping!” he hisses to the regent before looking down at the two balls of fluff laying across his chest. The two pups rose and fell with the movements of his breathing, their own bellies contrasting and expanding as their lungs fill.

Valerius does not look amused with his antics, an exasperated exhale flaring his nostrils while he glares at the Count in his bed. The consul’s sand colored robes flourish in the air with the folding of his arms  across his chest, the unimpressed posture complementing the expression he wears.

“It would be a  _crime_  for me to move right now, Valerius.” Lucio bats his eyes in innocence as he tries to keep his voice low, not wanting to disturb his opals.

He had awoken to find the small borzoi puppies nuzzling into his sides, the weeks old pups clinging to his body heat in the cold vesuvian air. Their fur was not dense enough for the cold autumn air, most of the trees on the palace’s lawns losing leaves in the changing season. A whine had properly brought him to consciousness, and a yelp alerted him to the frail paw that he had rolled over on. The blond had risen with a start, hands scooping up his two new companions before settling them both back down on his chest, the man having wiggled onto his back to accommodate them. He shimmied his shoulders back into his pillow to get more comfortable as soft snores started sounding once more from the young pups.

“Look at them,” he implores in the present, gesturing to the animals still slumbering through the conversation, “would you want to disturb perfection?”

“Lucio, you have a duty to the state you now rule.” Valerius sighs from across the room. Lucio notes that the man seems to be lightening his footsteps in the walk towards his bed, the count grinning at the consul as he draws nearer.

“I have a  _duty_  to treat the charges my dear wife gifted me with with care and love.”

“They’re going to end up spoiled if you keep this up.”

“I’m spoiled,” Lucio states, lifting his chin.

“Yes, and look where it’s got you, lying on your back.”

“You’ve never complained about me being on my back before.” A wolfish grin spreads on the Count’s face.

Valerius is still not amused, “I’ve complained many times. And you still remain useless.”

“Just tell the council I’m sick or something, I can’t bear to wake them.” Lucio’s gaze shifts down to the pure white puppies still sleeping on top of him. He raises a flesh towards the one closest to him, gently lifting a finger to itch the animal behind the ear. The small borzoi unconsciously leans into his touch, a whine vibrating through it when his blunt nails dig beneath its fur.

A heavy sigh takes Lucio’s eyes away from his pets and they find one Consul turning away from him, heading back towards the door, “If you’re going to continue to sherk your duties, try and come up with better lies.” The champagne braid is the last of Valerius to be seen as its flicks around the corner and through the door.

“He’s just jealous.” Lucio whispers down to the yawning borzoi on his chest, its sleepy eyes blinking awake before turning to him. He smiles as the white furball yawns right in his face, a small howl puncturing the silence between them. The pup looks at him blearily, the one named Melchior sniffing at the noble while it moves on shaky legs closer to his face, its jeweled collar jingling as the metal name plate around it taps against the gold. Lucio’s gaze shoots down to the still napping Mercedes, its paws moving against his stomach while it dreamt. Before he can think how cute his new pet was, a snout is shoved in his face, his nose wrinkling as a tongue comes out to lick his face. The man chuckles and gives into the puppy’s kisses with a gentle smile.

“Hello, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques are welcome ! 
> 
> there may be a sequel eventually cause i have Ideas TM
> 
> find me @ mvriel.tumblr.com / countcryptid.tumblr.com


End file.
